The Final Piece
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: When Dartz's legacy finished, Mai was left to pick up the pieces of her life, a year later, there's just one piece left. Mai/Joey, Ishizu/Kaiba. COMPLETE!
1. Tonight's the night

Hey guys, this is my first ever story on the net so be nice.

Takes place a year after the Egyptian series and sixteen months after California

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yugioh, Mai would have been in Egypt with the gang and she and Joey would have actually got together in the anime

* * *

Mai groaned and shifted slightly under the thin sheet. Turning slightly she shielded her eyes from the brilliant sunlight that was streaming over her bed, squinting to adjust her eyes to the light. She blinked a couple of times, then looked across at Vivian in the bed over from her. Mai smiled slightly, Vivian was still fast asleep, snuffling slightly- reminants of last week's cold.

Easing herself out from under the covers, Mai's fingers absently went to the amethyst heart around her neck that Vivian had given her for her twenty-first birthday. Still fiddling with it, she went over to the giant glass paneled window that looked across a tall stretch of grass-the boys had been meaning to cut it yesterday, before a torrential downpour started-and out to sea.

Whatever the weather yesterday, it was beautiful now, a perfect day to spend at the beach. The only problem was, Mai knew there was no way she would be able to sit down or relax at all today. Heck, she might even volunteer to do the lawn herself just to keep busy.

And keep her mind off the tournament's opening ball tonight.

It wasn't the ball that was the problem, she'd been to plenty of those and usually thoroughly enjoyed them, apart from the by-now familiar twinge of pain that she never had anyone she deeply cared about to go with. Namely one person in particular.

Which was why she was so nervous now: because for the first time in eighteen months she would come face-to-face with Joey Wheeler tonight, and she had no idea what his reaction would be.

_What would he say?_

That was the one thing that had keep Mai awake for many nights over the past year and more; what would he do when he saw her again? Shout at her, shrug, turn away, greet her with a fake smile, or with his trademark goofy grin? Hug her?

_Kiss her?_

Mai shook her head in exasperation as she let her thoughts run away with her. It wasn't that she didn't want that to be his reaction-well, after they'd half a chance to talk, that is-she just didn't believe he could ever see her in that way-again, if she was right about his crush on her before. Though, she didn't want someone who just liked her- even if Joey had been the first guy to like her for herself and not her looks-she wanted someone who _loved_ her, the way she had fallen head-over-heels in love with Joey. And that was just the problem, because of him there could never be any other guys for her; she didn't _want_ other guys anymore.

Mai smiled ruefully, 'What did you do to me …Joey?' she waited so long the word sounded like it wasn't attached to the original sentence.

The question was an old one, and one she had answered and happily accepted a long time ago. A lifetime ago, that sort of acceptance would have been impossible, but four long torturous years had 

changed her for the better, though she would never admit the cost that change had come with; never admit to the broken heart she now bore.

Tonight, she would find out if she could actually fit her heart entirely back together. She had picked up and mended the pieces of her old life, now she would see if she could make the last mends: if Joey could forgive her enough to be her friend once again. And maybe, just maybe, his love would come.

Quietly, checking her friend and tag-team partner was still asleep, Mai-for the first time ever- admitted to the dawn, 'I love you Joey Wheeler. No matter what happens tonight, I always will, I just can't help it.'

Mai sighed, and didn't turn around for a long time. She had admitted it now, and now the knowledge was spoken aloud, there was no-way for Mai to take back what she had said; no-way to bottle up and shy away from this truth. Though it might have been the easier thing to do, if Joey rejected her. He had promised they would always be friends, but even his heart had it's limits. And even if they could go on being friends, could he ever love her? After what she had done?

Mai knew there was no-way she would be content just to be friends forever, she could wait for a time if need-be. But she wasn't going to see him wind up with someone else, she couldn't bear that. It would be a slow death.

'Tonight,' Mai whispered to herself quietly, 'Tonight.' She turned away from the window as Vivian began to stir, but her troubled thoughts were long from over, she knew.

At least she had duel monsters. If nothing else, she would have duel monsters and her harpies, like she always had. Even if there never was another guy for her, she had them, and her friends off the past year.

* * *

Tell me what you think, (i.e. please review!)


	2. Nerves

Mai surveyed the large suite with a strained smile. She was having a hard time keeping up her seemingly relaxed face before her friends now the tournament's opening was only a few hours away.

But the suite was something. Being the Queen of games, Mai had the second best suite of the hotel the tournament's operators had hired to accommodate the duelists for the five days they would be dueling. There were two hundred and fifty six duelists all together, all hand-picked. The world tournament would function by elimination standards: you lost a duel; you were out of the running. There were four dueling arenas in the stadium their host had hired, and the duelists were assigned one division out of eight, with four duels happening each hour, and two divisions swapping in each arena every second duel. Mai was in the fifth division, though she highly doubted Yugi or Joey would be, Seto certainly wasn't.

Seto Kaiba had become a permanent fixture in their group a couple of months ago, when he fell for Ishizu Ishtar. Said lady poked her head 'round Mai's door to ask if she was almost set to get ready for tonight, and whistled softly-something she had been determined to accomplish for months, and had finally managed a few weeks ago-at the size of the room.

'Very nice,' she came fully into the room.

Mai turned, 'it is isn't it?' she waved her arm around the huge living room, 'but what am I supposed to do with all this space?'

Ishizu chuckled, then sobered, 'how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' Mai lied, knowing full well Ishizu wouldn't buy it.

Sure enough. 'Mai…'

'Alright, alright. I'm absolutely nervous and I've been jittery all day. Better?'

'At least now you're being honest.' Ishizu frowned, worried for her friend. She'd seen the toll the shadows had taken on Mai, and heard even worse stories-not only from Mai- about the year after Battle City, but there had never been much Ishizu could do for her. Just hold her hand as she battled what was inside her that had haunted her for so long.

Ishizu had seen Mai slowly pull herself up out of the dark pit she had fallen into after Battle City, during the ten months they had been travelling together. Now she was ready for the final step, and Ishizu didn't know which one out of her and Vivian was more worried for their close friend.

Ishizu glanced over when Mai sighed gustily. 'Why don't you get Viv'? Then we'll start.'

'Sure, and Mai?'

'Hmm?' Mai glanced back.

'We're all right here for you.'

Mai's face momentarily smoothed out; the worry lines fading, 'Thanks 'shizu.'

The troubled frown she'd had engraved into her face all day-and had been flitting on and off her face all week-came back as soon as Ishizu was out the door. The long train ride from Portugal into Spain hadn't done anything to help calm her down-despite her friends' efforts. She just kept getting more and more edgy as time went by. Mai wasn't sure if it was driving her friends crazy, but it certainly was doing so to her.

She went over to her suitcase, and started pulling out her make-up kit and hair effects and putting them on her huge king-sized bed. Vivian came back with Ishizu just as Mai was checking the last of the crinkles were falling out of the dress she had carefully ironed and hung up when they arrived.

They got to work on each other's hair first, with Ishizu pinning Vivian's long, sleek hair up into a coil around the top of her head, then Mai curled Ishizu's front locks of hair and plaited the rest of her hair into five braids that Mai folded over once and pinned at her hairline. The two other girls had thought about what to do with Mai's hair tonight for a long time, eventually they had decided to coil it up into a messy bun, leaving a few tendrils to curl loosely around her face, giving her a slightly disheveled air that made her look incredibly attractive.

Ishizu wasn't fond of make-up, so all she put on was some of her favourite red lipstick. Vivian put on a normal amount for a fancy occasion, though for a show-off like her, others might have thought she put on very little. Mai debated with herself for a long time about how to do her face. Finally she decided on a light red lipstick with miniscule amounts of mascara, but she left it at that, with no foundation or eyeliner or eye shadow. All she ever wore while dueling was some lipstick sometimes and she wanted to appear as naturally to the gang-that is, like the true self that she usually hid away-as possible.

Last of all, at the same time Marik called out from outside that they were all waiting, the three girls slipped into their dresses, did each other up at the back, and hurried outside.

Seto Kaiba turned as he heard the door open, and his mouth almost fell open when Ishizu emerged. She caught his eye and a slight blush crept up to her cheeks when she saw the intensity of his gaze. All of a sudden Ishizu found herself wishing she and Seto could stay behind while everyone else went to the opening. Though, she would enjoy seeing old friends and rivals, even if her greatest rival-Mai-was already with her. And Seto's expression was worth all the hassle it had taken to get herself ready for tonight.

Marik whistled when he saw his sister, just as Odion appeared from downstairs tugging the shirt he had been forced into uncomfortably. Odion raised his eyebrows at Ishizu, while Marik gave her a huge grin. Ishizu's blush deepened at her brother's reaction. She knew she looked nice, but Seto and her brothers' reactions confirmed it. Ishizu brushed a hand down the tight white silk gown she was wearing. It had a soft collar as a neck, with no sleeves, and a diamond cut in the fabric that showed off what a normal v-neckline would have done.

Mokuba came over from the suite the Kaiba's were sharing with Ishizu, and gave her a huge grin when he saw her. Ishizu returned it, then slotted herself in on the other side of Seto than Mokuba was. Seto slipped a hand around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her go red.

Marik observed the exchange between his sister and her lover with amusement. Ishizu may not baulk at what would once have been considered very immodest by their family, but Seto could still make her blush with only a few words. He turned his attention back to Mai's rooms as Vivian came out, looking the part of a woman any guy would kill for in her deep wine red evening dress with no straps. Marik chuckled inwardly; they would get some amusement before the night was over of some poor guy making a fool of himself over her. Marik noted the strappy heels she wore were very short-a hangover of her falling down the stairs and twisting her ankle on high heels.

Then Mai came out and his eyebrows shot way up into his hairline. She looked a vision in a deep mauve coloured dress that was fitted perfectly to every curve of her body. With the scared expression on her face she looked almost vulnerable; a position Marik had only seen her in a handful of times. Once during Battle City and a couple of times after; when they first had a chance to talk about the shadows alone together, and on the rare occasion that something about the gang was mentioned that made her feel forlorn.

Mai saw all her friends' appreciative gazes and managed a smirk. 'Well? Did I turn out alright?'

Marik grinned and went over to take her arm, 'You look like royalty,' he said, with a smile for the girl he had become very protective over the past year.

Ishizu wondered if she was the only one to hear the double question in Mai's words. She wondered if Mai herself realized what she had just asked.

Mai chuckled at Marik's comment. 'Considering I was born on the streets, that's not such a bad outcome at all.'

Laughing and teasing, the seven friends made their way down to the limo Seto had hired for the occasion. They were all in high spirits on the way there, though all of them unconsciously banded together in an effort to keep Mai distracted for as long as possible. Especially Vivian, for who Mai had turned into a sister to.

Mai herself let them distract her. She was grateful for something to take her mind of who she would see at the end of the journey, and she couldn't figure out if she was more excited or terrified to see them again.

The large mansion that had hired out the room for the event was certainly an appealing sight, though everyone pulled faces at each other as they saw the reporters they would have to pass by to get to the ballroom. Ishizu looked apprehensively at the men and women with cameras. So far she and Seto had managed to keep the press out of their relationship, and had succeeded surprisingly well. But tonight, the CEO of Kaiba corp. and the pretty Egyptian woman arriving together would not be overlooked.

Seto smiled at Ishizu. 'Shall we give them something to do with those cameras?' he held out his hand as the chauffeur opened the door. Until now they had always arrived and walked in as a group, Seto taking Ishizu in separately would tell the world he had a serious girlfriend, something the couple had steered clear off to avoid more complications in the first few months of their relationship.

Ishizu smiled nervously and accepted his hand, letting Seto pull her out of the car, take her arm and accompany her up the path as the reporter's cameras went crazy.

'Oh, that's gonna make headlines tomorrow,' Marik commented. He got out of the car, followed by Odion, then Mokuba. The two remaining girls shooed off any efforts to help them out, and the five walked up as a group into the house. The cameras certainly went nuts over their group too, what with the Queen of games in among them, and her and her partner being the top tag-teamers in the world.

Mai exchanged a glance with Vivian, who shrugged. Mai fell into step beside her and all but ignored the annoying flashing lights. It was a good thing tournament rules forbade any reporters inside any venue with the duelists during the time the tournament was going on, unless otherwise stated in the tournament outline. That included the actual duels as well, for which most duelists were relieved.

Sure enough, when the five stepped inside, there was not a camera in sight. But Mai was suddenly overcome with a bought of nerves as the butterflies in her stomach turned into snakes. Her friends made their way easily inside, acknowledging calls of greeting and gazes from wary and determined opponents. It seemed as if Mai's brain had detached itself from her body, and her eyes were gazing at her surroundings while her body couldn't respond. She felt an odd urge to turn tail and run. That feeling, plus Vivian linking her arm through Mai's, got her to snap out of her daze and back to reality. She'd run before, and that had never worked. That was all the feeling was; a remnant of her old self. Though Mai had to admit, running away sounded tempting: safe. But there was no way she would do it. And with Vivian's comforting arm through Mai's, and her unspoken understanding, Mai found she was able to make her way through the crowd and over to where Seto and Ishizu were talking with the Von Schroeders.

Mai found she was actually able to relax a little, and her nerves-which had been strung tight from the moment she got up this morning-began to loosen. Mai found she was able to kid about a bit with Leon, and joke around with Siegfried if she would beat him-and his little brother-again.

Marik noticed she was still rather pale, and offered to get her a drink. Mai smiled and shook her head. 'No thanks Marik, but I think I'll go have a walk around and see who else is here.'

'Want me to come?' Vivian questioned.

Mai shook her head again, but Vivian fell into step with her anyway.

'You're as nervous as can be,' she hissed in Mai's ear. 'And don't try to pretend otherwise. I'm coming with you and that's final.'

Mai didn't have the heart to even feign annoyance. In truth she was glad to have Vivian with her. The pair made their way slowly around the room, greeting old rivals and friends. After about half an hour her eye caught sight of a mop full of blond hair, and a girl with auburn hair standing next to him.

Mai froze. Even her heart seemed to stop as he laughed at a joke Tristan made as he came over. Then, slowly, her heart picked up and settled into a new beat.

'Excuse me.' She told Ben and David, two of her fiercest rivals. Vivian glanced over where Mai was, and was about to excuse herself too, but stopped. She had a feeling this was something Mai must do alone. So Vivian stayed with the boys, but kept an eye on her best friend.

Mai took a deep, silent breath, then made her way over to where all seven-including the small blond girl she'd seen in California; Rebecca, if Mai recalled correctly-of the gang were standing.

She saw Yugi's eyes go wide as he caught site of her, saw Serenity turn and her face turn from shock and surprise to delight. But most of all she saw him turn around and the stunned expression on his face.

'Mai?!'

Mai turned her eyes to meet his, 'Hello, Joey.'


	3. Tension

Hey everyone, here's chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

For a moment there was nothing but the two of them.

Chocolate and violet eyes stared into each other. Mai looked away first, unbearably hopeful, and because of that, fearful, of the intensity of feelings in his eyes.

Mai turned instead to greet Yugi and Serenity, who she was shocked to find, was now only a few centimeters shorter than Tea. The younger girl had fully developed from a girl into a young woman, and Mai found she was sorry not to have been there to see the change.

Yugi too had grown a few inches, putting the tip of his spiky hair level with Tea's, but the top of his actual head reached only her mouth. Mai wondered briefly if they had become a couple in the time they had been apart, though Ishizu had never said anything about it.

Duke was looking on as Mai's nervous gaze flitted around the group, he could almost feel the tension in the air, and to be honest, he didn't trust Tristan not to go off at Mai, even if he had been severely reprimanded by Joey after the whole debacle with the Orichalcoes.

'I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished. Anyone else up for food? Tristan?' He added quite pointedly. Tristan opened his mouth to reply, but Duke wasn't entirely sure it was to accept, so he gave him a glare and jerked his head towards Joey and Mai as to remind him that this was their turmoil of feelings to sort out-on their own-and not Tristan's.

'Yeah,' he shot an apprehensive glance in Joey and Mai's direction, 'sure.'

'Rebecca?' Duke queried.

'Sure Duke.' She had never seen Joey with Mai before and had only the gang's word to take about how they felt about each other meaning she felt less attached to what was going on, and certainly less uncomfortable. Though she felt she didn't belong with them if they wanted to talk to Mai. It saddened her for a moment, then she perked up as she realized that once Mai and Joey had sorted things out, she would be able to talk to the Queen of Games, and-hopefully-duel her. Rebecca followed Duke to the buffet, looking forward to comparing strategies with Mai.

Tea glanced over at Yugi, who nodded. 'We'll join them I think, Tristan's just as bad as Joey as far as eating goes, and I do want some food left for us to eat tonight. See you guys later…and Mai?' Mai glanced up at her. 'Good to have you back.'

It was like that had cleared the tension from the air, Mai smiled and tea returned it.

'Mai?' That was Yugi. 'I believe you promised me a duel in Battle City.'

Mai's smile became a grin. 'You're on Yugi!'

Yugi nodded and grinned back. 'You beat Kaiba; now let's see if you can beat me. That was an awesome piece of dueling by the way.'

Mai's head jerked. 'You saw that?'

'Sure.' That was Serenity. 'It wasn't as good on T.V. as in real life, but it's all we could do on such short notice.'

Mai blushed. 'If I'd have known you wanted to see it, I would have called.' She mentally kicked herself. Of _course_ they would have wanted to see her beat Seto Kaiba, Joey had only been trying for the past three years to beat Kaiba himself, he'd definitely want to be in the front seat if someone else besides Yugi could beat him.

Serenity shook her head. 'I can't imagine how hard these past years have been for you Mai, and no, you shouldn't have called us, not if you weren't ready. But you're here _now_ and that's what matters.' She paused. 'I think I'll come with you guys to get something to eat.' She said to tea and Yugi.

Once they were alone, Mai and Joey went back to studying each other.

'And you?' Mai finally broke the silence. 'You haven't said a word to me since I came.' She didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation, though that's what it turned out like. In a way it was, Mai was smarting a little that he hadn't said a word to her when his friends and sister had.

'I just can't believe you're here.'

Mai frowned. 'Did Duke pass on my message? I asked him to tell you guys I'd be back one day, I just needed time to sort my life out.' That message she had given Duke a year ago, when the gang were in Egypt to find the Pharaoh's lost memories-though she hadn't heard they succeeded 'till a couple of months later, when she met up with the Ishtars. Duke had called her-having asked to Pegasus locate her-and explained what was going on. Mai had wished them all luck, and asked Duke to tell Joey, specifically Joey, that she would be back one day, when she had picked up the pieces of her life.

'Yeah, he did.' Joey paused briefly, then said. 'Do you wanna go out for a walk? We've got a lot to catch up on.'

The knot of emotions that was curled up tightly in Mai's stomach loosened slightly. 'Sure Joey.'

* * *

PLS REVIEW!


	4. Facing up

Here's chapter four...

**Darkrunner:** thanks for the review! Yes, I know I've made Mai 21, but when I first started watching Yugioh I came to the conclusion that she was the same age as everyone else, and in my mind it doesn't really work for me to adjust her age, because all my stories revolve around her being the same age or only a few years older than the gang. I guess I fell into the habit of writing her younger than she actually is, and changing it that would muddle up all my ideas. By the way, I love the first chapter of your story 'Who I am hates who I've been.' Please update!

To my anonymous reviewer, I promise there will be some Ishizu/Kaiba in the next chapter.

* * *

The mansion that was hosting the tournament opening was situated right next to the sea. Mai shivered in the cool breeze coming off the ocean, wishing she had stopped to grab her coat. Not that she really wanted to postpone her and Joey's talk any longer, she had worked up the nerve to face him now, and was very much aware that if she lost that nerve to stand tall and look him straight in the eye, she would probably end up bawling.

Mai rubbed her bare arms, and the next second there was a hand in her line of vision with a coat. Mai glanced up at Joey, not wanting to accept; until she saw he had a shirt on underneath and her own goose bumps. With a sheepish smile, Mai tugged on the jacket.

The two of them were by the beach now, staring out at the lapping waves silently. Uncomfortable, Mai finally broke the peace that had descended on the air around them-though not on her.

'So…,'she took a deep breath.

'Yeah,' Joey chuckled. 'Where do you start?' He was talking about the both of them, not just her.

'I can start with a sorry but that doesn't count for much-'

'Mai…' Joey interjected.

She cut him off, 'No Joey, hear me out. After California I made myself a promise that I would become the best person I could be, and only when I had accomplished that would I come back to face you. To face up to everything I had done.

'Joey, when I was dueling Marik in the shadow realm, it was _you_ who stepped in to protect me, _you_ caught me when I was hovering two stories above ground after Jean-Clause magnum's trick went wrong. _You're_ the one who protected me from Kaiba's dragon when we were mirror knights on Dartz's field._ You _are the one who gave up their soul to save mine when I had done nothing to deserve it.'

Joey broke in then, 'yes you had, Mai. You couldn't call your last attack, that said it all; we were still friends and you still cared. I know you didn't lose sight of our friendship completely, you were just hurt and lonely, because of that you became were angry. At us, and probably at the world too. You forgot what really makes a duelist: their heart. And you do have a huge heart, Mai, no matter how hard you try to hide it and appear indifferent on the outside.'

Mai shook her head incredously, 'I think you're one of the only people who ever saw that before California.' She looked up at him. 'Why did you never give up on me Joey?'

'Because you're my friend, and you're a good person.'

'Is that the only reason?'

_Uh-oh,_ Joey thought, _how do I answer this?_

'Joey?' Mai probed after he didn't answer.

He didn't want to lie, ha also didn't want to be specific. Lying had almost destroyed their relationship-and had aided in almost destroying her- once before, he was not gonna let that happen again. He also didn't want to explain his real motives, that could destroy their relationship as well.

'No…' he replied slowly, 'not exactly.'

Mai searched his eyes, her heart thumping wildly, _dare she hope?_ 'Then what was?'

A hundred different excuses leapt to Joey's mind, most of which would probably earn himself a slap from her, including the pretext that he had to help Yugi save the world. Which, Joey figured, Mai would see as complete nonsense anyway, because it would have made more sense to be defeating her if he was trying to help Yugi, not devoting all his energy to saving her.

'Ask me another time,' he said finally.

Mai opened her mouth, then backed off. Disappointed, but relieved too, in a sense. She wasn't sure she would be able to take it if Joey didn't give her the answer she wanted to hear.

'So, what have you been up to this past year?' He kept his voice determinedly cheerful, rather than let her hear the ache he had been feeling in his heart for years in his voice. 'Apart from kicking Kaiba's butt, that was one awesome duel, Queen of Games.'

'I can call myself the Queen of Games, the top female duelist in the world. But I can't call myself second to Yugi until I beat you.'

'But our last duel-'

Mai's eyes flashed, 'that was not a fair duel and you know it.'

'So I take it we'll meet in the semi-finals of this tournament?'

'Consider it a date.' Horrified, Mai realized what she had said, 'no that's not what I meant.'

'It's alright, Mai. I mean, come on,' he chuckled, but it was forced, 'a girl like you and a guy like me?'

Mai stepped closer to him, 'Joey no, I didn't mean that either.'

'Then what did you mean to say?' He looked at her.

'I-.' Mai swallowed, his face was only a couple of inches away from her face.

'Mai?' Joey's voice was suddenly low.

Mai swallowed, then moved her eyes up to meet his. It was a mistake; the intensity in them hit her like a physical blow. She hurriedly looked away.

'Mai…' Joey's voice was soft and warm. With a deep breath, she met his eyes again, to see his face only an inch from her's.

Joey wouldn't complete what he had started for the sake of Mai's own feelings-that was, whether she felt the same way as him or not.

Mai tilted her head ever so slightly forwards until her lips met his. And she lost herself in the sea of emotions that rose up and engulfed her.

* * *

Awwwww! Aren't they cute together?

Review!


	5. Bets

Ishizu giggled as the dancing started, and Marik led Peppa, another female duelist, onto the floor. Peppa was a sweet girl, one Ishizu was fond of, but she had a sweetheart back in her English town. It was almost a shame; she and Marik might have made a good match.

Ishizu felt a slight pang of sadness as she watched her brother dance. Peppa might not be the girl for him, but one day he would find someone he would want to share his life with, then the little brother that had always come to her for comfort when they were kids would be well and truly gone. Ishizu gave herself a shake and told herself to stop being so silly. Marik wasn't the dependant little child he had once been, hadn't been ever since he received the tomb keeper's initiation. It was just her getting sentimental thinking about the future, or worrying about the future was more like it. After all, she still didn't know where her relationship with Seto Kaiba would lead in the end.

They had been dating for a little over two months. Well, dating wasn't really the right word, saying they had been lovers for the past couple of months was more precise. They spent the nights together, but they spent the days usually in the company of their friends. There had been several instances when the two of them went out with just the two of them, but Ishizu could count those occasions on her fingers. Not that she was really sorry things had turned out the way the did-she wasn't fond of fancy restaurants or the movies, and wherever else he might want to take her they went as a group, because they were usually major tourist attractions of the area they were staying at.

But it left her wondering sometimes. They hadn't wanted to draw the press to their relationship-which is another reason they didn't go out together often-but tonight Seto had accompanied her, through the sea of reporters, up to the mansion. Ishizu would be very surprised if that wasn't all over the papers tomorrow morning. Did Seto bringing their relationship out into the open mean something? If so, then _what_?

She heard footsteps behind her, turning she found Vivian stepping up next to her.

'Hey,' Vivian murmured. 'Don't tell me Seto waltz off to talk with some duelist or another and left you here.' She joked.

'Viv'…' Ishizu mumbled, not really having the heart to play up to her teasing.

Vivian registered the weariness in Ishizu's voice with shock. 'Something wrong? You looked like your face was about to split in half you were smiling so hard when we came in. What's dampened your spirits?'

'What do you think he meant by taking me inside with him?'

'Um, that he cares about you enough to hold you back from the reporters until now?' Vivian couldn't see what Ishizu was on about, Seto had fallen head-over-heels for her and Vivian had conceded him well past the point of no return long ago. So what was bugging Ishizu?

'It's just…where's this all gonna lead?'

_Oh,_ thought Vivian, that's _the problem._

'Well, there's always the old stereotypical ending: marry him, buy a nice house-though in your case you've already got a mansion-get a couple of kids and live happily ever after.'

Ishizu looks skeptically at her friend. 'Yeah… getting back to the real world, why aren't you with Mai?'

'She doesn't need a babysitter and don't try and change the topic.'

'I'm well aware she doesn't need anyone to look after her, but you're so overprotective of her, I'd have thought you'd have stayed with her.'

'Nah, it was her thing to do: seeing them again. I just stayed back to watch and make sure they didn't hurt her.'

Ishizu chuckled, 'you really are like an overprotective sibling sometimes, you know.'

Vivian shrugged. 'She's like a sister to me so can you really blame me?'

'I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying.' Ishizu scrutinized her. 'Mai's lucky she found you after California.'

Another shrug. 'I'm lucky I found her. From what I gather, she's done for me what Joey and Yugi did for her.'

Ishizu nodded, 'yes, that's true.' She said slowly, turning the idea over in her head. 'By the way, where's Mai now?'

Vivian grinned, 'the gang left her and Joey to catch up. They went outside about ten minutes ago.'

Ishizu nodded absently, spying Seto coming back with drinks. Vivian saw him too, and beat a hasty retreat. She thought the two of them fitted perfectly together, but she wasn't going to hang around when clearly the two wanted some time alone together. Vivian went to look for Mokuba instead, finding him talking with Leon von Schroeder not far from where they had left their coats and bags. The Chinese girl talked to the two of them for awhile, before accepting an offer for a dance.

Before she left, she went to check her cell phone. What she wanted more than anything was to see a message from Mai's phone-which she had left back in her hotel room. There was one. Viv' opened it hurriedly, her face splitting into a grin as she read the text's contents: _I'm home. Don't worry._

If that meant what she thought it did, Vivian figured Mai would have finally gotten what she always wanted. And needed. Mai had never said in as many words that she loved Joey, but Vivian could see it in her eyes when she talked about him; the pain, the grief and the longing that always accompanied her stories about him. And her thoughts. When Vivian saw that look in Mai's eyes, she would try her uttermost to distract her. And Mai would laugh at her antics, and take her mind off Joey and her old friends. The pain in her eyes would recede, but it wouldn't vanish completely. It never did. But perhaps after tonight, it would.

Vivian put the phone away, letting her partner lead her out onto the dance floor. She snuck a peak at Ishizu and Seto as she did so. The CEO had taken Ishizu out onto the floor a few minutes ago; and they were swaying slowly to the music together. Viv' ducked her head to hide her grin. Ishizu may not see it just yet, but Vivian was expecting Seto to propose to her before the year was out. It was May now, so there was still plenty of time, but perhaps she should make a bet with Marik or Mai how soon it would happen? That ought to add some more flavour to things. Though, if Mai was back at the hotel _with Joey_ perhaps she would be better off betting on how long it would take before Joey bought _Mai _the engagement ring.

Shrugging inwardly, she allowed herself to be led in the steps of the slow dance. Joey was nineteen still, whereas Seto was two years older. Perhaps it was too early to start thinking how long it would take before the pair were engaged. But Vivian would bet big bucks it wouldn't be long before Joey started travelling with them.


	6. Admission

Darkrunner, this is for you

* * *

_Oh my God, _Mai thought as Joey's lips moved over hers, his hands sliding down her torso to grip her waist and draw her ever closer. Mai put a hand up behind his head, deepening the kiss.

This was what she had been waiting for, this passion, these feelings he aroused in her. Mai lost herself in the kiss; drowned in it, wanting never to surface again. Her entire life she had always been an outsider, first because she was always moving around as a child, then because she isolated herself. Mai had realised after she met Joey, that he had opened her up to feel like a normal person, and for a time, she had hated him for it. She didn't want to feel because whenever she looked at her past, the pain she had buried years ago would rise up and slowly suffocate her.

That was the reason she wanted to get rid of Joey: she cared too much, and she wanted to be able to forget her past, to run from it before it dragged her down again, especially run from Marik's shadow game. But with Joey there, she couldn't forget, so she tried to get destroy him. However, instead of sealing his soul away and forgetting about him-which, once Mai was back in her right mind, she realised was impossible-he fought back and did everything he could to save her from herself. That had been the last straw for Mai. Her walls that kept out the world-already weakened from Battle city-crumpled, and as Mai ran to stop Joey from falling, she left them behind her-just like she had dropped mirror wall, which aided her escape from the seal-realising that without Joey, there was no life for her.

The final piece slipped into place in Mai's heart as she pressed against Joey. She had battled with the memories of her past ever since California, re-living her life over and over in her head until she could look at her past full on and not shy away. The orphan of an unloving family, Mai had lost her parents at six. She was been passed from family to family for the next ten years. None of the families she lived with ever had the time to break through the shell Mai was slowly building around herself as the years went by-they barely spent any time with her as it was. At sixteen she had run away from her uncle, lying about her age and going to work in a Casino on a cruise liner, first as a waitress, then as a card dealer. She had learned about duel monsters on that ship, and found her harpies, the only friends she'd ever had. Two and a half years later she had met Joey and Yugi on another ship, to Duellist Kingdom. And from that point on, her lonely, starved heart had begun to come alive, and the walls she had built around herself began to crumple. Many long, hard years later, here she was: at peace with her past, and as of tonight, finally, _finally_ complete.

After many long minutes that stretched out for an eternity, Joey drew his lips away from Mai and leaned his forehead against hers. He was breathing heavily, and Mai's breath was coming in short, soft gasps.

'I love you,' he murmured, locking her eyes with his.

Mai breathed in sharply. She had hardly dared to dream that he...

Joey looked away, made nervous by the shock in her eyes. 'I have ever since Battle City. I just... I didn't do anything about it afterwards and that was stupid in itself. But not letting you know that I _cared_ if only just as a _friend_ was-.' Joey cut himself off, shaking his head in self disgust, 'I knew what you'd been through and I did nothing, _nothing_ to help you.

Mai's cool hands slid under his chin and tilted his face up to hers. 'Joey... what you did for me, stepping in front of Ra to protect me, said more than words ever could that you cared. It wasn't you not telling me that we were close, if only as friends, that had me falling into Dartz's clutches. It was because of a combination of my past, Marik's shadow games, and...' Mai swallowed, 'my feelings for you that I went with Valon and joined Dartz.'

Joey's head snapped 'round, 'what?!'

Mai found she couldn't meet his eye, 'I realised I'd fallen in love with you when you stepped up to protect me from Ra's attack, and afterwards... I was so scared of my feelings, and what they were doing to the walls I'd always had between me and the world. Those walls were-or at least, that's what I thought then-the only protection I had against any cruelty life threw my way. And you weakened them and Marik's shadow game made them crumple. So I was angry at you, for making me vulnerable, and I was frightened, so frightened.' Mai took a deep breath, 'I loved you all through that mess with the Orichalcoes and afterwards too. I just... I wanted you out of my life because of how much I cared, how scared I was of those feelings I couldn't get rid of, and because you were a constant reminder of my past, and what I thought was my failure in battle City.' Mai swallowed again, her throat felt like she had glass lodged in it. Her voice came out hoarse, like she'd been shouting too loud for too long. 'If you want to go, you can.'

Mai still didn't meet his eyes.

Joey's answer came as a kiss, hungry and possessive. 'I'm never gonna let you go again Mai, I'm staying right here.'

Mai could feel tears welling up in her eyes, even if years of practice didn't let them fall. And she found she didn't care anymore if she cried or not. She was so relieved he wasn't going to leave her.

'I love you.' He whispered again in her ear.

'I don't deserve it.'

Joey grabbed her by the shoulders, 'can't you just, for once in your life, accept something you're given?'

Mai's face softened, 'just this once.' She consented, snuggling up against him. Then, 'kiss me again, please.'

Joey obliged.

* * *

More Mai/Jou next chappie, promise!

Be nice and Review


	7. I promised

Hey guys, here's the next chappie. Thank you for all the reviews, I get my chapters done quicker if I know there's people who want to read them.

**Darkrunner:** thanks for the review and no, perhaps he wouldn't, but my reasoning is that he's lost her before...

**FFNROCKS:** Thank you

**SSL:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much! And don't worry, I've still got plenty to go on this story

**Player Zero:** Thanks. And I agree; M/J 4EVER!

**wowzaCOOLbeans:** thanks alot for the review. I love writing this story probably as much as you enjoy reading it. And Marik does have a part in the next chapter.

To my last anonymous reviewer, thank you and I'm glad you appreciated the I/K

* * *

Joey traced Mai's lips with his own, knowing he should pull back soon before they got too carried away.

Mai frowned at him as Joey drew back.

'This'll get out of hand if we continue...' he muttered, knowing his excuses, however accurate they were, sounded weak to both their ears.

Mai smirked, 'It'll get out of hand? Here? You know, I have a nice, cosy room all to myself back at the hotel.'

Joey blinked at her, 'well, um... that changes things.'

Mai smirked and pulled Joey's jacket tighter around her, the night was starting to get really nippy and Mai's feet were cold in her opened-toed heels. Joey slipped an arm around her waist, 'we'd better get your jacket and bag.'

Mai shrugged, 'my cell phone's back at the hotel, I'll text Viv', she'll pick them up. I don't really know if I want to go back in among all our rivals right now, how about you?'

Joey ducked his head with a grin, 'nah. Viv's Vivian Wong right? Your tag-team partner.'

'Yeah.'

'You two duel really well together; I've seen you on T.V. heaps.'

Mai blinked.

Joey looked sheepish, 'I always made sure to watch your duels whenever they came on. By the way,' Joey changed the subject, 'isn't your key card in your bag?'

Mai shook her head and patted her thigh. When she pressed on her dress material, Joey could make out the shape of a pocket strapped to her leg; by the looks of things, not unlike the one she had in Battle City, if not the same one. 'I put it in with my deck, just to be safe.'

Joey pulled her in tighter to him, tracing the line of her neck with his lips. Mai shuddered pleasantly, then swatted him away. 'I would actually like to get back to the hotel before I freeze my butt off out here.'

Joey smiled and slipped his arm through hers.

The ride to the tournament opening in the limo had taken ten minutes including the wait for traffic when they got to the mansion. The couple figured they would rather not hire a taxi to get themselves back; instead, they walked back along the parade by the beach. Mai kicked her shoed off after five minutes, and found that the concrete was still partially warm from the day's sun. It helped get some feeling back into her frozen toes.

The trip back to the hotel took a total of fifteen minutes. In the mean time, Mai entertained Joey with a story of her first meeting of Vivian Wong. Vivian had been so ridiculous in a lovable way that she'd had Mai smiling for the first time in months.

When they got there, Mai slipped on her shoes and headed for the elevator, Joey by her side. 'You guys are on the top floor too, am I right?'

'Yeah,' Joey nodded. 'What is there, eight or something rooms on that floor?'

Mai nodded and slipped her hand through a well concealed pocket in her dress to get to her deck and key-card. 'Something like that,' she replied, fishing out the piece of plastic. 'I've got one, so do you, Yugi and Seto...I wonder who has the others.'

'Seto?' Joey's eyebrows shot up as the elevator came to a stop on the topmost floor.

_Opps!_ Mai thought. _This is gonna take some explaining._

'Seto _Kaiba_?'

'The same.' Mai led Joey to her room, finding she was enjoying his reaction.

'You're on a first name basis with _Kaiba?!'_

'Yes.' Mai was having trouble keeping a straight face as she went to switch on the lights.

'Why?'

Mai searched for a quick answer that would explain nearly everything in a single sentence. The best she could come up with was: 'blame Ishizu.'

'Alrighhh... wait. What?'

With a grin, Mai kicked off her shoes, shrugged off Joey's jacket and plonked herself down on the couch. 'It's kind of a long story but I'm not gonna start on anything unless you stop scowling!'

Joey checked the door was closed then, still frowning, went to sit next to Mai. 'Okay, I'm listening. How on earth do you of all people befriend Seto Kaiba? It's certainly never worked for Yugi and he's been trying for years.'

Mai narrowed her eyes, 'what do you mean "me of all people"?'

Joey grimaced as he realised how odd it sounded. 'All I meant was that you were there in Duellist Kingdom and Battle City with us, you saw what a right prick he can be. I think Mokuba was the only one who was able to get through to him.'

Mai snuggled back into the plush pillows of the couch. 'That is true. And that's exactly how he became our friend.'

'Because of Mokuba?'

'Mm-hm. See, me, Viv' and the Ishtars had been travelling together for about eight months-'

'Hold on, back up a sec, you've been travelling with the Ishtars?'

Mai looked puzzled. 'Yes...'

'And you're on good terms with Marik?!'

Mai's expression cleared, 'we were a bit awkward around each other at first, but that soon cleared.'

'Why didn't any of them mention you? They've been to Domino in the past few months.'

Mai looked sheepish. 'I asked them not to. I didn't... I didn't want to know if you guys wanted me long gone or if you were willing to accept me back. And I didn't wasn't that to influence when I would see you again. I wanted to come back when I was ready; not jump into things or hightail it far away because you didn't want me back as a friend. I didn't just want to apologise to you because you deserved a face-to-face apology, I needed to apologise to you for my own sake as well.'

Joey nodded slowly, 'alright, that makes sense, but still, how did you meet up with Kaiba?'

'Okay, how do I put this relatively quickly?' Mai mused aloud. 'I'd better start right from the beginning. Umm... all five of us were on holiday in Paris and me an' Viv' wanted to show the Ishtars the main monuments, on this particular day it was the Eiffel tower. The Kaiba's were in the city at the same time for some business deal or another of Seto's. Anyway, it was Mokuba's birthday on the day we went up the Eiffel tower, and Seto agreed to have Mokuba drag him 'round Paris for the day. First stop was the Eiffel tower, and we met up.' Mai smirked.

'Ishizu had taken to dressing like a 21st century girl, which meant that without her usual Egyptian gown Seto didn't recognise her and thought she was Marik's girlfriend. That made things... interesting. Since Seto was dressed like a normal person for once and Ishizu didn't have to be focused on ancient Egypt they were curious about each other and had-I think-the first conversation ever where they didn't get each other's hackles up. Well, Ishizu didn't get Seto's hackles up, the way I hear it, he was never able to ruffle her much.

'In any case, we ended up all going to Notre-Dame together after the Eiffel tower and things kinda went from there. Mokuba spent the next week mostly with us because Seto was busy, but not busy enough that he and 'shizu didn't have time to fall for each other-'

'What?!'

Mai chuckled, wrapping her arms around her legs. 'It was interesting to watch.'

Joey shook his head, 'how anyone could actually get along with him enough to like him I that way I don't know.'

'Well, Ishizu sure did. After that week in Paris the Kaibas started travelling with us. That all was about two months ago.'

'But still, this is _Kaiba _we're talking about it's amazing he actually has a heart underneath all that ice, let alone him opening up enough to show it to anybody.'

Mai gave him a strange look. 'Why shouldn't Ishizu see his heart? After all, you saw mine behind the walls I threw up and the smokescreen I hid behind.'

That left Joey speechless. He wanted to say it was different, but that would have been a lie. Mai and Kaiba had both been two adults scarred by life and scared to let in the world and the shields they threw up between themselves and the world had been of a similar nature.

'...I do have one question for you Mai.'

'Shoot.'

Joey thought for a second, thinking how to put words to his thoughts. 'Why did you think that I couldn't forgive you?'

Mai looked at him incredulously. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

Joey frowned, 'why?'

'I was the one who'd sealed away your soul. I was the one who'd betrayed you. Who in their right mind would take me back as a friend?'

'Mai, I _promised_ you I would always stand by you, no matter what.'

Mai swallowed and looked away. 'I know, but I didn't...'

'I know I didn't keep my promise to you in Battle City but-'

Mai's head snapped up, 'Joey, no. You promised me you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you didn't.'

'But Marik still-'

Mai leaned forward to grip him forcefully on the arm.' No. You didn't _let_ anything happen to me. You did your best to prevent it, and when I was trapped in the shadow realm, you tried you best to get me out. Joey... I didn't think you could take me back as a friend because I didn't believe even your heart was that big. And I... I couldn't have done things half way.'

Slowly Joey looked at her. 'I began to wonder if you would just come back to apologise then leave again.'

Mai shook her head. 'If you want me, I want to stay.'

Joey's eyes widened. She wasn't talking about a scenario, she was talking about _now._

Joey leaned over to pull Mai into his arms. 'I don't ever want to leave you again Mai. But what are we gonna do about you galabanding all over the globe and me in Domino?'

Mai buried her face in his neck. 'We'll sort something out. But not now.'

Joey swallowed and his voice came out hoarse. 'No.' He agreed. They had the entire tournament to sort things out.

Joey leaned over to kiss her, loose himself in her and make her at long last, his.

* * *

Next chapter coming as soon as poss.

Give me a nice big review.


	8. Meeting up

Hey guys, I'm doing my best to finish this before i have to through myself into studying for exams. Blech!

Anyway, I'll find what time I can.

**Darkrunner:** Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the background. Don't worry, I can't get graphic or else I'd never be able to look at the characters in the same way again. i imply, that's all.

**SSL:** you're welcome and thanks for the review. I had great fun picturing Joey's reaction while Mai was telling her story

**Player Zero:** Thank you for the review

* * *

Tea concluded it had turned out to be a great party.

She'd already seen so many familiar faces, including the von Schroeder's and Vivian Wong, though the later had been dancing and Tea hadn't gotten a chance to go over and talk to her yet. Not that she was really sure she wanted to. After all, Vivian was the one who went all soppy over Yugi whenever they met. Although she was normally open to strangers, Vivian was one person who got on her nerves-because she'd flirted with Yugi. The only reason Tea wanted to talk to her was because she was Mai's tag-team partner, and might know more about where she and Joey had disappeared to. Though it was unlikely she would know anything: she'd been dancing for the past twenty minutes with a handful of different guys, and Serenity didn't know where her brother or the girl she considered a sister was, so why would Vivian?

Tea wasn't worried about them, not in the sense of their safety; she just wanted to know if they'd sorted things out between them or if it would take awhile longer for them to be comfortable with each other again.

Tea was just gritting her teeth to go over to Vivian as the dancers and musicians all took a short break, when-surprisingly enough-the black-haired girl came over to her.

'Hello.' Vivian greeted with an easy smile.

Tea blinked, was this the same frivolous girl they'd met at the KC championship? A memory suddenly struck Tea of how flippant Mai had been when they first met her at Duellist Kingdom. Had all the flirting on Vivian's behalf just been a facade like Mai's? The thought made Tea look again at the Chinese girl.

'Hi.' Tea did her best to sound amiable while her mind was running a marathon.

Vivian gave Tea an odd look. Tea met her gaze with a query in the frown on her face. Vivian grinned. 'Don't mind me. It's just nice to see familiar faces.'

Tea raised one eyebrow. 'Aren't most of these people familiar to you? You've duelled on this circuit for months now, after all.'

Vivian gave her a surprised look.

'What?' Tea thought she might have been a little too harsh in asking it. 'I'm not stupid, just because I'm not a duellist.'

It was Tea's turn to be surprised as Vivian's expression softened. 'I never said you were Tea.'

Tea shifted uncomfortably. 'Maybe not, but... it did...' she trailed off, not wanting to offend.

Vivian smirked, 'I'm well aware I gave the impression of an empty-headed girl who happened to be a reasonable duellist at the KC championship. Actually, I meant to give the impression of a good duellist, unfortunately my loss to Rebecca changed that in your eyes.'

'You and Mai aren't so different.'

Vivian blinked. 'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes. You both used one honed trick or another to keep the world at bay.'

Tea watched Vivian bite back a smile.

'Hey Tea. Good to see you again.'

Tea turned towards the familiar voice. 'Marik!'

It was Marik, sure enough. He hadn't changed a bit since Tea last saw him four months ago. 'Is Ishizu here too?' Tea liked the older girl a lot, even if she was a bit standoff-ish. Goodness knows, she had reason to be. The secrets she would have had to hide from the world when she went after her brother, and the fact that she had lost her mother at only four years of age; she would have had to grow up quickly.

'She's here.' Marik exchanged a smirk with Vivian.

Tea frowned. 'What? Hang on; do you two know each other?'

Vivian grinned at the brown-haired girl. 'We've only been travelling together for the past ten months.'

Tea started. 'Okay, Marik you never mentioned-wait, what about Mai?'

Marik gave her a wide smile. 'Don't worry about your girl, Tea-well, she's more Viv' and Joey's girl than anything-but we're on good terms after the initial awkwardness.'

'Really? That's great, but...' she tailed off, wondering how hard it must have been for Mai to forgive him.

'Don't worry Tea.' Marik laid a friendly hand on her shoulder. 'By that point in time I think we were both ready to face each other.'

Realisation snapped inside Tea. 'You were nervous of seeing her again too.'

Marik grimaced and nodded. 'What do you say to someone who almost destroyed your life?'

Both Tea and Vivian winced. 'Don't, please, it's too much like what happened between Joey and Mai.'

Marik met Tea's eyes. 'Yes, I heard about that from her too.'

Tea glanced over at Vivian with a frown. 'Don't worry; you're free to speak in front of me. Mai told me what happened.'

The other girl's eyebrows shot straight up. 'She did?'

Making a face, Vivian said, 'we'd been travelling to a couple of tournaments around the San Francisco area at the time for a few weeks and were planning to go to China for a month or so when I found out what had gone on between you. I mean, I know she knew you but there was always this sad look in her 

eye when the topic of conversation turned to you guys.' Vivian paused. 'We're talking the same time you guys were in Egypt that she told me.'

'You heard about Egypt too? You actually believe what's all happened to us?'

Vivian pulled another face. 'I'm sure I've heard the censored version, but yes, I did believe Mai when she told me. I still do. I think I said something like; "it can't be any crazier than me, so you might as well spill."'

Tea laughed and Marik chortled. 'Listen Vivian, I was going to talk to you if you hadn't come over here to see if you know where Mai is.'

Vivian's forehead furrowed. 'I know where Mai is, yes. She texted me earlier to say she was back at the hotel and not to worry-like I wouldn't. But anyway, what you want to know is whether Joey's with Mai-'

Tea nodded eagerly.

'-I don't know, Tea. It wasn't in the text. I'm assuming he is, well, that's what I want to believe at least.'

'She's was missing him badly too, wasn't she?'

Vivian nodded with a sigh, then her eye was drawn by a dancing couple. She smirked. Looking at Seto and Ishizu also gave her time to gather her thoughts.

She didn't realise Tea had followed her gaze until she heard; 'Who...' and then a sharp intake of breath.

Vivian looked back to grin at Tea. Marik was enjoying her reaction as much. 'Interesting, isn't it? We all thought they'd kill each other rather than fall for each other.'

'Marik! Long time no see!' Duke's voice broke through Tea's shock. She whirled 'round to see him, Yugi and the rest of her friends coming towards them.

'Hey Duke, Yugi. How are you guys?'

'Not bad. You?' That was Tristan.

'Hoping to put up a good fight in the finals with your pal this tournament.'

Yugi laughed, 'you've got to get past Joey, Kaiba and Mai first.'

Marik made a face. 'Yeah, first let's get through Joey, but my aim is to beat Mai. Would be great.' He finished wistfully.

Vivian gave him a poke. 'Yeah, right.' Then she muttered something to him in another language: '_You have to get through your sister's boyfriend first_.' Marik laughed.

'You'd probably be better off telling them now.' The gang, Vivian and Marik turned 'round to see Mokuba stepping up next to them.

Marik grinned. 'And ruin all their fun?'

Mokuba covered a smirk. 'Their discomfort, more like.'

Vivian chuckled. 'Come on, we know he's not gonna be impressed. I say we let him tell. Much more fun.'

'You are cruel.' Marik said without any conviction.

'Well, you aren't gonna put them out of their misery either.' Mokuba grinned.

'Thank you Mokie. See?'

Mokuba made a face, but he'd gotten used to her using Seto's childhood nickname for him occasionally. He always felt warm whenever someone used it; like he belonged to a family. But most times he'd never admit to that.

By now the gang was looking totally confused, and Vivian was enjoying their expressions almost as much as she thought she would the expressions on their faces when Seto and Ishizu finally said something.

Tea frowned. 'Who are you talking about? Kaiba, and... was that...'

Vivian smirked and nodded. 'You got it.'

'Wait.' Duke held up a hand. 'Please explain. Kaiba and who?'

Vivian glanced over at Marik, then caught a flash of raven hair behind him. Viv' turned her attention to Seto and Ishizu with a smile. As the couple came over to join them, Vivian turned to look at gang. And at the expressions on their faces, she, Mokuba, Marik and Ishizu burst into laughter, while Kaiba tried very hard to conceal his own smirk.

Mai became aware of voices as she slowly pulled herself up out of the fog of sleep. Through a crack in one eye, she caught the time on the clock; ten thirty at night, two and a half hours after she and Joey had gotten back-though she'd only been asleep for the last thirty minutes.

The rise and fall of voices was comforting, and Mai recognised them all, even if some of them she'd only heard again tonight after a long absence. She smiled softly and snuggled back up against the warm body next to her.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to fully study Joey, wondering what she had ever done to deserve such a dramatic twist of fate. This afternoon she had been at her wits end-with her stomach all done up in knots with nerves over seeing him again. She'd never thought he could fully forgive her, not with what she had done, even with his promise that he'd always stand by her-she'd kept that promise so close to her heart the past months they'd been separate. That promise and her own promise to him were really the only things that had gotten her back on her feet after the debacle with the Orichalcoes. That and her will-she'd struggled for twenty years to stay alive, and she was not about to throw all that away.

Mai knew the minute she took control of her grief and started thinking about what she needed to do to rebuild her life, she would never give up; not on her life and not on the hope that they might someday be friends again-though sometimes to give up that hope would have been easier; to accept she would apologise and leave rather than have her dreams torment her at night of what could have been, what she wanted her relationship with him to be.

So many times he'd held her in those dreams; so many times he'd kissed her. At first Mai would wake up with damp cheeks; crying for what she believed could never be.

After a time, she no longer cried, but sometimes would wake up with a joy like she was soaring on top of the world. Then she would turn over and Joey wouldn't be next to her and reality set back in. Those times were even worse than the tears. She tried to will the dreams away, but it never worked. Over time, as her group of friends grew, she dreamed less and less about them together, but occasionally, after a rough day, or even a joy-filled one, he would come to her again in her subconscious mind.

Tonight she had dreamed of them together again, but this time, even before she opened her eyes to see him, Mai knew everything had changed.

Mai brushed a light hand over his cheek. She had told Joey they would sort out what would happen between them later. But Mai already had a good idea of what she wanted to do. Joey wanted to be in Domino to help his sister through medical school, and Mai was damned if he was going back without her. No way was she going to back down from a full time career as a duellist, nor tag-teaming with Vivian. But Mai had been aware for months now that they needed a base-a place to relax when they needed a break from tournaments, and somewhere to finally come home to. And as nice as having rooms in the Ishtars' home-above ground-was, she was always conscious that they weren't really hers.

Mai had broached the subject to Vivian a while ago, to which Vivian had replied that she was waiting to see what happened when Mai met the gang again; if things went well-which Vivian told her quite frankly she believed they would-then they'd settle in Domino, if not, they'd find somewhere else.

She could have kissed Vivian for that. On the outside, the black-haired girl was tactless and even insensitive, but really, all that bluster hid a warm heart she'd never really shown until she met Mai. Mai was well aware she and Vivian were a lot alike in that respect, and had received numerous comments about that from her friends too.

Mai sighed happily, curling up against Joey's chest. Unconsciously, he tightened the arm he had draped over her to draw her closer to him. Mai smiled blissfully. She would hold Vivian to her word; the two of them would rent a flat in Domino, and then see where things went from there.

* * *

A couple more chapters to go.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Give me a nice, long review (or a short one's good too). ;)


	9. Breakfast

Hey guys. Sorry this chapters been awhile in coming-exams, anyway, I finally found the time to write and update. I thought this would be my last chapter, then figured I had too many loose ends to tie up in one single chapter. So I wrote the last two today and I'll put them all up right now.

Thanks again to my reviewers:

**Darkrunner:** Same as always, thanks for the nice long review. You were my very first reviewer and I'm glad you've liked the story so far. Hope you like the last chapters!

**SSL:** Thanks for the really great reviews. They never fail to make me want to update. Enjoy!

**Player Zero:** Thanks again

**Killthebeast:** Thanks for reviewing, here's plenty more

**JOUNOUCHI sama:** Thanks for the review. Sorry, but I'm not going into the details of the duels (otherwise I'd still be writing twenty chapters later) and I wasn't concentrated on Joey's skill as a duelist, more on Mai's; I wanted to show she had improved.

* * *

Mai lifted her head ever so slightly to glance at the bedside clock. 7:00. She shifted to look over at the sleeping form next to her. Mai didn't expect him to stir with any of her movements; he had always been such a deep sleeper. She was proved correct when his eyelids didn't so much as flutter. She tossed up between staying in bed for a couple more hours before they really had to get up or run the risk of being disqualified from their duels; Mai's first was at ten, Joey's was right after at eleven.

On the other hand, Mai could guess pretty accurately that Vivian would be up early because of pre-tournament excitement that always gave her a restless sleep the night before her first duels. She claimed it got her adrenalin running, and Mai had no problem with that, she just got jealous sometimes because the reason she often spent a night on edge before a tournament was because of the memories that came flooding back and always turning her thoughts back to the gang and Joey.

Deciding that it would probably be the last chance to speak to Vivian privately before tonight, Mai slipped out of bed to prepare to find her friend. She had not been entirely correct about not disturbing Joey; when she left his side he came back to reality with a thump, opening alert chocolate-brown eyes to watch her.

Mai smirked at him. 'I thought not even the end of the world would wake you once you were asleep.'

Joey grinned back sleepily, 'Well, you going comes pretty close.'

Mai paused as she shrugged on a jacket over her hastily done up camisole. She turned to him with a frown. 'You thought I would leave?'

Joey chuckled and pulled himself out of bed, 'after what happened last night? After what you said? No Mai, I didn't think you would, but I don't think all of me's actually realised that you're not going anywhere. I've lost you twice Mai; you can't really blame me if I'm subconsciously worried about you going again.

Mai smiled, touched. 'I won't. But I will if you get overprotective.'

Joey made a face. 'Over you? How could I not be?'

Mai's face began to edge towards a frown. Joey moved forward to take her arm. 'I'll never stop you from doing things like going off to take a holiday somewhere far from me or going off on a week long trek someplace if it takes your fancy. Nothing like that Mai. The only times I'm ever going to pull you back are when you've pushed yourself to far and someone needs to tell you to stop before you kill yourself by moving at such a fast pace or if you hurt yourself and need to take it easy.' He paused for a moment, then grinned at her. 'And if any other guy gets too close to you.'

Mai gave him a light backhand. 'I'm fine with that, but please, give the poor guys a little leeway, I would actually like to talk to some of them-considering the major proportion of duellists are male-without them running in the opposite direction because of you. Or come to think of it, me yelling at you.'

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

Mai flicked her hair behind her head and winked at him. 'That you're not very intimidating.' She smiled at him, then had a thought, 'though I'd hate to see the remnants of anyone who lifted a finger to hurt Serenity. That is, if you get to them first. Otherwise I'm sure me, Tristan or Duke would happily do the honours.'

Joey's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. 'You have a good point. And I'm betting she'll be dying to talk to you today.'

Mai lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, 'She's not the only one whose looking forward to our talk, until Vivian came along, she was the closest thing I ever had to a sibling.' She smiled brightly at him. 'I guess that makes three foster-sisters. Not bad for a girl who never let anyone close enough to even become her friend.'

Joey frowned. 'Whose the third?...Ishizu?'

'Yeah.' Mai breathed quietly.

They were both silent for a moment, then caught her lips with his, his hand coming up behind her head to deepen the kiss. 'I love you, you know.' He said plainly when they came up for air.

Mai smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 'I know.' Her lips met his again.

Presently he said, 'so, were you in a hurry to get anywhere?'

Mai smirked, 'Vivian can wait for awhile longer.'

Joey drew her back over to the bed. 'Good.'

When Mai came downstairs to the breakfast buffet half an hour later, Vivian, Tea, Yugi and Serenity were the only ones out of both her group of friends and the gang already down. Mai figured some would have already come and left.

She gave a bright smile to her old friends and tag-team partner, then went to grab some food. Vivian joined her a couple of moments later. 'There's still some turnovers left, I think. And some peaches and pears over there.'

Mai gave her a warm smile. 'Thanks Viv'. You have much trouble sleeping last night?'

'A little. I was worried about you as well as being hyped up for the tournament.'

Mai gave her a stricken look. 'Geez, Viv', I'm sorry, I should have done more than text you...'

Vivian smirked at her. 'I take it you were...preoccupied?'

Mai felt some colour flush into her cheeks. 'Umm...' she didn't want to tell Vivian half-truths, but she wasn't sure what her friend's reaction would be when Mai told her she was seriously considering making Domino her home.

However, the girls had been together so long, Vivian knew very well what Mai was thinking. 'Sooo... when do we move to Domino?'

'What?' Mai's surprise made her snap.

'You heard me. Do you want to travel to a couple more tournaments after this one, or go straight to Domino and start looking for a house there? I'm sure Seto won't mind putting us up in his place until we find something. Unless you're planning on moving in with Joey? Then I might even stay with the Kaibas. I know they and the Ishtars are thinking of living in Domino for the next few months. Ishizu got a job offer for a new exhibit in the museum there. That should last about five months. Who knows? She might end up making it a permanent contract the way things between her and Seto are going. Well, she'll make it permanent depending on where Seto wants to make his main headquarters; Domino or San Francisco...' Vivian sneaked a glance at Mai, who hadn't interrupted her for the duration of her entire spiel, an unusual occurrence. Normally she just gave her a half-hearted smack over the head and told her to let others get a word in or to give them some peace and quiet. But not today. She just stared at Vivian with a shocked expression on her lovely face.

Vivian gave her friend a wide grin. 'What? I thought this is what we'd talked about? And yes, I'm very aware of the fact that in a year or two if not already, you'll get a place with Joey.'

Mai swallowed and found her voice. 'How do you always manage to gauge what I'm thinking?'

'Because we're not so different, you and me. We both know what it means to keep the world at bay for years and have one person come along that has the equipment to break down those walls. Because we've both used our looks to make men go weak at the knees and to get what we want. Because both of us knows what it's like to not have parents that care for you.

'Because we've travelled together for over a year and know each other practically inside out... And because the one thing I've wanted most this past year is to have that heart-breaking sadness taken out of your eyes.' Vivian paused to study her. 'And you know what? It's finally fading.'

Mai reached up absently to touch her fingers to the corner of her eye, then she looked back at Vivian. Analysing her shrewdly, she replied; 'you're not surprised by this in the least. You always thought they'd take me back, but...'

'I never mentioned I thought you and Joey could make a go of it, no.' Vivian's voice was gentle. She ladled yoghurt over her cereal-a combination she had found she liked while they were travelling with just the two of them around Europe-just to give her hands something to do, so as not to joyfully squeeze the life out of her friend and spill their breakfasts over them both. 'That wound was too tender,' she continued. 'But yes, I'd heard plenty of tales of what he'd done for you and I could hear it in your voice how much you cared for him. Plus I'd met the guy and he didn't at all seem like the kind of guy who 

would turn away from someone he'd cared about just because they'd messed up. And yes, you messed up bad. But it's over now and you've finally set things right with him. Isn't that what you wanted?'

A slow smile spread over Mai's face. Yes, it was exactly what she had wanted and promised them both she would do-set things right; apologise and then go from there. And things had worked out in a way she'd hardly dared to dream about the past year.

'So.' Vivian dropped her serious attitude and went back to the fun, happy-go-lucky manner she normally used as her approach to life. 'How did it go last night?'

'Vivian!'

'What? You know I'd ask sooner or later and I'm asking sooner rather than later.'

Mai stuck out her tongue, then saw Joey coming downstairs out of the corner of her eye. Vivian saw her face light up and leaned over to whisper; 'that good, huh?'

Mai didn't have any free hands to whack her with-holding her plate in one hand and a glass in the other-so she settled for giving the black-haired girl a scalding look. To which Vivian just laughed and sprinkled a generous amount of strawberries over her breakfast.


	10. Decisions

Here's chapter ten. This one's especially for Kaiba/Ishizu fans.

* * *

Seto smiled as Ishizu buttoned up her jacket. The raven-haired girl was unusually used to the cold; coming from Egypt, Seto would have thought her more prone to chills, not that he would have minded; it would have given him an excuse to cuddle her even more often. However, she had adjusted to Europe pretty well, maybe part of that was because for most of her life she had lived underground, and only spent five years under the Egyptian sun before she started travelling with Mai around Europe.

Whatever the reason, Ishizu dressed on most days like a modern woman, but she had an aversion to the morning cold and made sure to button up even this late in the season because of it.

Seto came up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist. Ishizu turned to him with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Seto leaned down to catch her lips with his. His hands threaded through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Ishizu let herself go limp in his arms, letting him support most of her weight; she knew from experience that her own legs wouldn't support her once her insides turned to jelly, like they were doing now.

After a time Seto drew back and toyed with a thread of her hair. Ishizu decided it was time to breach the topic of what was going to happen after this tournament. 'Seto?'

'Hmm?' The sound was gentle in the back of his throat.

'Listen, after the tournament, you've been planning to go back to Domino.'

Seto drew back further to look at her. 'Yes, but you know that.'

'Yes, but I was wondering what we're going to do about us.'

Seto blinked at her, 'you've been talking a lot about taking up that position at the Domino museum and then going from there if everything works out between Wheeler and Mai.'

'I know, and by the looks of things last night, she has. So yes, I'm seriously considering ringing up to tell the museum I'll take the position, whether Mai comes back to Domino or not.'

Seto frowned, 'I thought that's what you were waiting for? To see if she'd live in Domino or not.'

Ishizu shook her head. 'Don't ever tell her, but if she and Joey didn't work things out, I wanted to stay for her sake. She'd skin me alive if she knew that, and tell me she wouldn't let me throw away things for her.'

'What kind of things?'

Ishizu smiled softly. 'A job I really wanted in the town I wanted to live in.'

'Is that all?'

'That's what I want to talk to you about.'

'Excuse me?'

'Seto...last night you pretty much announced to the press you had a girlfriend and you know as well as me that it'll be all over the papers this morning.' Seto opened his mouth, but Ishizu held up her hand to atop him. 'No, hear me out. I don't mind one single bit about what will be in the papers this morning. But I do care about where all this will lead.'

'Ishizu...'

'Where do you want it to go Seto? Am I just a thing to amuse you for awhile and then drop?'

Seto's eyes flew open. 'Is that what you think I'd do to you?' He roared.

_Interesting,_ Ishizu thought. _I hit a nerve._ 'What am I supposed to think? You told me you weren't sure what was happening between us when you agreed to travel with us. I was as unsure as you. We've never looked further with our relationship than the next week until now. But after this tournament we're going to have to make some decisions. That is; whether you go back to Domino or not. Whether I stay travelling, come to Domino or go back to Egypt.'

'I thought you wanted to come back to Domino with me?'

Ishizu met his eyes. 'I do.'

'Then why are you looking at the option of going back to Egypt?'

'Because I don't know where our relationship's going to go. I can't keep winging it Seto. You promised me two months ago that when you'd deciphered your feelings you'd give me an answer how you felt about me. I'm asking you to give me that answer now.'

'So you don't jump headlong into this out of sheer desire.'

'No.'

Seto stared at her. 'If that's not it, then why ask me now?'

'Because I'd like to know. And yes, it would be nice to know I'm not throwing everything away on account of feelings that aren't returned.'

Seto opened his mouth, then properly registered what she'd said. He reached over to grab her wrists. 'What are you trying to say?'

Ishizu could feel the emotions welling up inside her and knew by the soft look on Seto's face that they were probably visible in her eyes as well. 'I'm saying that I'm all for coming back to Domino with you. I would quite happily move blindly ahead if it meant I'd be with you. But what I can't do is go with you and not know how you feel. If it's just an attraction, well...maybe in time that'll become something more. But if...if you love me too, then...' she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

'If I...' Seto tightened his grip around her wrists. 'Too...Ishizu,' he took his face in one of his hands. 'You love me?'

Ishizu tried to match his gaze, but found the intensity in his eyes disconcerting. She wasn't surprised to find her heart was thumping loudly as she waited for a reply. 'Only, if you could never...' she stopped.

_Never return her feelings._ The thought stuck Seto like a blow. _That's all she wanted, to know if I returned her feelings._ Seto smirked at her. 'You can't be a normal girl and just ask straight out if I love you or not? Not come at the question 'round the back?'

Ishizu scowled at him. 'I can come at a question normally, but did you really think I just would tell you I loved you and leave that question bare in front of you for you to either consent or deny you felt the same way?'

Seto's hand moved to her cheek. 'You were scared. Did you think after these months together that I couldn't love you?'

'Yes I was sc-' Ishizu snapped, then broke off. She tried to swallow. 'What?'

'I love you Ishizu.'

Ishizu stared at him, then closed her eyes and groaned. 'Thank the gods, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said you couldn't.'

Seto kissed her quickly, 'but you would have been willing to stick around if I was only falling?'

Ishizu smirked and snuggled into him. 'Perhaps, I don't know how my pride would have taken it though.'

Seto snorted. 'Between you and me, we've got a pride bigger than both gangs put together.

Ishizu scowled up at him, 'and most of it's yours.'

Seto winced, 'alright, I deserved that.' He studied her for a moment. 'Come back to Domino with me?'

Ishizu let out her breath. 'About time you asked.'

That sent a jolt through Seto. 'That's what you were waiting for?'

Ishizu kissed him, then grinned when she drew back. 'Yes.'

'Women,' Seto grumbled, letting her pull him into another kiss. 'So that definitely means you'll come?'

'Of course. What took you so long to ask?' She didn't need an answer to that, she knew very well they had both been letting themselves fall and trying to stop themselves from falling at alternating intervals the past two months. Instead she kissed him and lost herself in him, thrilled at the prospect of moving to Domino with him and for him.

After a long time they broke apart. 'We should go downstairs,' he said regretfully. 'Neither of us can duel on empty stomachs and we'll be late for our duels if we leave breakfast off for much longer.'

Ishizu smiled at him, 'just give me a minute, I've got a phone call to make first.'


	11. Epilogue

Last chappie!

I don't know if I can really call it an 'epilogue,' but it seemed like the best name for it. (It was also ment to be short, but that only happened partially).

* * *

Joey found Mai on the beach opposite the hotel twenty minutes before her first duel. She turned with a smile when he called out to her. 'Viv' told you I'd be here?' She asked when he came up to her.

'Yeah. I swear that girl's psychic.'

'No, she just knows me.' She was silent for a few moments as she looked out over the ocean. 'I'm coming; I wouldn't miss my first duel. I just needed a few moments to myself.'

Joey slipped an arm easily around her waist. 'Any particular reason?'

'Yeah.' Mai drew in a breath of sweet ocean air and let it out slowly. She turned her head to face Joey. 'I wanted to talk to Vivian at breakfast about moving to Domino.'

Joey frowned. After he came in to get breakfast-by mutual agreement, later than Mai; so she could talk to Vivian, though she hadn't mentioned this morning why-he'd quickly piled up his plate and joined the gang. Mai had been delighted they accepted her back with no pretences and the talk had quickly turned to duel monsters and who would end up facing Yugi; Mai or Joey, for although she'd defeated Seto Kaiba, she'd never beaten Joey. And Mai knew well enough that just because she'd beaten Seto, didn't mean she could do the same to Joey, their duelling styles were totally different. Joey wrenched his mind away from the conversations the gang had gotten into, and the delighted grin on Mai's face when Duke, Rebecca and Tristan had joined them and accepted Mai back as easily as Tea and Yugi-Serenity had been more enthusiastic, greeting the girl she had called sister after battle City with a good hug, making up for not being able to give her one the previous night too. He finally pulled his mind away from that warm feeling he'd had when he saw the gang together again and back on track.

'And?' He swallowed. 'What did she say?'

Mai snorted. 'She brought the subject up first and asked me when we were moving.'

Joey blinked. 'So?' He tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, 'did you come to any conclusions?'

Mai cocked her head to one side and smiled dreamily out at the ocean. 'That's why I wanted to come out here. She's all for it, but...'

'But you're not so sure.' He struggled to keep his disappointment hidden.

Mai shook her head. 'I want to come back to Domino with you Joey. I just, oh heck! I feel like I'm forcing this on her and as much as I want to be with you, I don't want to lose her friendship either. I can't help wondering if she'll just stay for a few months then go and we we'll fall out of contact...' she trailed off.

It clicked then. 'Like you did with us after battle City.'

Mai nodded miserably.

'Mai, do you really think you'd let yourself fall out of contact with her?'

Mai opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. Her voice was throaty when she finally spoke. 'No I don't, but... my emotions are just all in turmoil right now. Half of me knows she wants to come with me, the other half thinks that maybe she's giving up travelling so much just because of me and I want her decisions to be based only on her and not on me. I wonder if I'll miss travelling around then I think how much I'd like a place of my own. I know you want me in Domino and then another part of me finds it so hard to believe that this is happening. I keep wondering if I'll wake up.'

Because there was nothing else he could do to settle her tumult of emotions, he whirled her 'round to face him and kissed her. Mai sank into the kiss and slowly her worries began to feel like nothing more than silliness. She laughed when they drew apart, and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Oh, I am being silly aren't I?' She grinned at him. 'That was certainly not a dream. I've dreamed of us together before many times, but I've never felt all that heat before yesterday.'

Joey touched her face gently. 'What do you really want Mai?'

She smiled brilliantly at him. 'Joey, I'm coming back to Domino with you no matter what happens. And Viv',' she chuckled. 'I don't know why I'm thinking she'd have second thought now. Viv'll come too.'

Joey drew her too him and kissed her again. 'You can't know how glad I am to hear that.'

Mai's eyes twinkled. 'I think maybe I do.'

Joey gave her another quick kiss. 'Come on, we can talk with the gang later, Serenity's going to be overjoyed, but in the meantime, we've got ten minutes to get to your duel.'

Mai yelped. 'Opps! The last thing I want to do is get disqualified because I'm late.'

Joey took her hand and they started to go, when all of a sudden Mai stopped. Joey turned to her. 'Something wrong?'

'No.' She smiled. 'I love you.'

Joey drew her against him for a long, sweet kiss. 'I know.'

'You two coming or not?'

Startled, the couple looked up to see the gang on the parade next to the beach, all twelve of them: Vivian, Serenity, Yugi, Tea, Rebecca, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Odion, Ishizu, Seto and Mokuba. Vivian was waving after having hollered to her friend. 'We'll be late!' She called again.

Mai grinned at Joey, who returned the favour. 'We're coming!'

* * *

And so, that's the end. I'm really gonna miss writing this fic, but there'll definitely be more Mai/Joey fics in the not too far future (though probably in a couple of weeks after I've finished my school exams-on the other hand, I might just ditch studying for a night and write; a much more inviting option).

A big thank you to all my reviewers and to those who haven't reviewed, I hope you liked it (it would make my day if everyone did review, or even just some of my readers).

See you all soon!


End file.
